


Un repas chaud sur la table

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Collen préparait lentement le repas, plongé dans un silence agréable. Il coupait ses légumes en petits tranches fines, laissant dorés les carottes, pommes de terre et oignons dans une poêle beurré. Une bonne odeur commençait à se dégager de la préparation, accompagnait de la viande marinant dans une casserole avec quelques carottes pour lui donné du gout. C'était un jour spéciale aujourd'hui, leur journée spéciale et Collen que tout soit parfais.
Relationships: Blair Clover / Collen Greens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Les histoires originales de francophones





	Un repas chaud sur la table

**Author's Note:**

> Ma petite participation au thème du Mois d'avril de la communauté soutenant les récits originaux. J'espère que cela plaira.

Collen préparait lentement le repas, plongé dans un silence agréable. Il coupait ses légumes en petits tranches fines, laissant dorés les carottes, pommes de terre et oignons dans une poêle beurré. Une bonne odeur commençait à se dégager de la préparation, accompagnait de la viande marinant dans une casserole avec quelques carottes pour lui donné du gout. C'était agréable de préparait un plat qui lui demanderais plus d'une demi-heure de préparation. Il n'avait pas toujours le temps ni même l'argent pour se genre de chose.

Le blond se contentait de cuisiné des pâtes ou du riz avec des boulettes de viandes bas prix et les produits en promotions. Parfois c'était de la nourriture de fast food payer avec les tickets promotionnels que Blair avait souvent dans son agence d'intérim. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Leur jour spécial. Collen voulait que tout soit parfait au retour de son compagnon dans leur appartement. Ils pouvaient se permettre un peu de fantaisie aujourd'hui.

Il recouvrait leur table d'une nappe blanche à la dentelle brune que Blair lui avait offerte il y a quelque mois avec un service à vaisselle blanche à la bordure brune peinte. Collen avait attendu le meilleur moment pour pouvoir sortir des objets aussi précieux et couteux. Avec soin il déposait deux assiettes de chaque coté de la table, sortant plusieurs serviettes en papier blancs qu'ils avaient acheté l'année dernière pour leurs pique-nique et un service de couvert neuf et brillant.

Il vérifiait entre temps la tarte dans le four, la bonne odeur des pommes emplissant temporairement la cuisine. Les légumes cuisaient doucement avec la pièce de bœuf et Collen pouvait se sentir fière. Une petite entrée de toast attendait dans le frigidaire, avec une bouteille de cidre et de la glace à la vanille pour accompagner la tarte.

Collen n'avais plus qu'a attendre mais il semblait que quelque chose manquer à la table. Une décoration sans doute, quelque chose à mettre au centre pour illuminer le repas sans être imposant et empêchait les deux hommes de se voir. Collen partie chercher rapidement dans leur débarra, un petit placard juste assez grand pour un lit d'enfant et que le couple avait transformé en débarra. L'endroit parfait en somme pour ranger leurs décorations de fête et leurs souvenirs d'enfances.

Collen avait trouvé les décorations de noël, un ensemble de banderoles usés et de petites décorations en bois qu'ils faisaient chaque vacance. Collen pensait même en faire plus cette année pour les vendre en ligne et gagner un peu plus d'argent. Une autre boite était remplie des décorations de pâque et Collen trouvait à coté une boite encore mal rangé des décorations d'halloween et de saint valentin.

Le blond fut déçu de ne pas trouver autre chose que des faux pétales de fleures en forme de cœur qui datait de leurs première saint valentin. Une belle symbolique mais gardant toujours cette espace vide sur la table. Collen devrais s'en contentait malheureusement et retourné finir le repas.

Quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Collen avait fini de décoré la table et le repas était prêt et reposait au chaud sur les plaques de cuissons. La bouteille de cidre était posé sur la table, prêt à être servit et Collen fut surprit de voir quelqu'un sonnait. Il n'attendait personne et Blair avait les clefs pour rentré sans avoir à se faire savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Collen sentie les larmes glissaient sur ses joues en voyant l'homme en face de lui, souriant en tenant le plus gros bouquet de lys que le blond avait vu. Le roux souriait timidement derrière le cadeau, cachant de manière peu discrète dans son dos une peluche plutôt grande d'un chat bruns avec des imprimés de fleurs vintage dans ses oreilles et sous ses pattes roses dans un style vintage.

Collen sentie un sourire fleurir aussitôt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait Blair, le laissant entré pour découvrir sa propre surprise et peut être un petit peu plus. Blair mériterait bien un second desert plus tard dans la soirée pensa Collen avec sourire pensif alors qu'ils prenaient place à table.


End file.
